Just So You Know
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: So this has been on my computer forever, but someone asked about it so I'm posting the first chapter. Alaric and Elena find themselves drawn to each other, but he's a teacher...
1. Chapter 1

"We have a new history teacher," Elena's best friend Bonnie told her as they walked to class.

"Have you met her?" Elena asked curiously.

"Him actually, and no," she replied, just as Caroline Forbes came dashing up to them.

"Oh. My. God, he is hot!" she exclaimed.

"Who?" Bonnie asked grabbing her arm.

"Alaric Saltzman, the new history teacher!"

Elena shook her head and slid past the two gushing girls into class, she wasn't in the mood for gossip. At one time in her life she'd been the first to join in on it, but she'd become a different person since her parents' death. Truth be told she should have died too when their car had gone in the water, but paramedics had found her on the bank and no one had known how she'd gotten there.

She took her normal seat, about three rows back, next to Damon Salvatore. Damon was incredibly gorgeous, but very cocky and self assured, he'd been after her since they'd met, but much to his disappointment, she wouldn't give him the time of day.

The bell rang and she turned her attention to the front of the classroom, paying attention for the first time to Alaric Saltzman, he was good looking, she couldn't disagree with Caroline on that. There was something about his eyes though, they mirrored an expression she'd often seen in her own, he'd been hurt, she could see that even behind the smile he gave his new class. His facade was a lot like the one she'd been putting up since her parents' death.

When the bell rang she took the _Personal Questionnaire _he'd asked them to fill out up to his desk.

"Thank you Ms…" he glanced down at the form, "ah, Gilbert, are you descended from the founding family?'

"Yes sir," she said smiling.

"Well Ms. Gilbert, I look forward to reading this and having you in my class."

**Alaric**

Alaric sat at his desk going through his first period class' questionnaires, he'd made them up in an attempt to be able to distinguish his students from one another, but they all seemed to be running together.

Sighing, he stood and left the building, deciding to do something he'd been putting off since he arrived, see Isobel.

**Elena**

"_Emptiness its all around me I try to catch my breath, I barely survive and I can't go on and I come undone and there's nothing __left in me" Hodges_

Elena sat against her mother's headstone writing in her diary, she'd taken her brother Jeremy home, then walked to the cemetery to get away for awhile.

_I'm not the same person I was then, and I don't know how to make everyone understand that, understand that a part of me wants to pull away from everyone and everything that used to matter, to reinvent myself. I'm tired of people treating me like I'm fragile since the accident. I wish I could go somewhere where no one knows me, where my parents' death didn't shadow my entire being…_

The crunching of leaves startled her, she looked up surprised to see it was Mr. Saltzman crossing the cemetery.

"Elena!" he said as seemingly startled to see her as she was him.

"Mr. Saltzman," she said, smiling and rising to her feet, "How are you?"

"I'm fine, and please it's Alaric outside of class. So, Ms. Gilbert, I have to ask, do you always come to cemeteries to write?" he asked gesturing to her journal.

"I guess it does seem a little strange," she said with a laugh, "The truth is though, I come here all the time," she said glancing over her shoulder at the tombstones, "My parents are buried here."

She was surprised when he walked forward and put his hands n her shoulders, "It must have been hard to lose them at such a young age," he replied sympathetically.

"It was, we were very close, especially me and my mom, but honestly I think it's been harder on Jeremy."

"Jeremy is your brother?" he asked, "I hadn't realized."

Elena rose to her feet, "A lot of people don't at first, we're very different. Well, Mr….Alaric, I should probably get home, and I'm sure you have your own reasons for being here, so I'll leave you two them." she said before starting to walk off.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class Elena," he called after her.

She smiled over her shoulder, "I'll see you tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, after school, Elena sat with her Aunt Jenna at The Grill, kind of a girls afternoon out thing.

"So Jeremy mentioned you had a new history teacher. What's he like?" Jenna inquired.

Elena twirled a French fry absentmindedly between her fingers, "Mr. Saltzman is really great, he started off by giving everybody a clean slate and that's going to help Jeremy a lot."

"He sounds like a good guy," Jenna replied.

"Yeah, I think he's going to be a fantastic teacher."

"Well thank you Ms. Gilbert,"

Elena nearly jumped out of her skin, she hadn't even noticed him walk up.

"Mr. Saltzman, how are you?" she asked, smiling.

"Fine, and please, outside of school it's Alaric," he said smiling back.

"Right, sorry." Elena replied, trying to stifle a yelp as Jenna kicked her under the table, reminding Elena she was there.

"I'm sorry, Alaric this is my Aunt Jenna, Jenna my history teacher, Alaric Saltzman." she said introducing them quickly.

"Nice to meet you Jenna," Alaric said extending a hand to her.

**Guest POV: Damon**

I sat at the bar, watching Elena's table carefully, more to the point now, I was watching _him._ I hadn't liked him from day one. Something about Alaric Saltzman rubbed me the wrong way.

The way Alaric watched him made him think he knew that Damon was a vampire, something he'd tried to keep concealed from the town. What was bugging him now was the way his eyes barely left Elena, even as he talked with Jenna.

It was almost fascinating how caught up in his every move both women seemed to be. Jenna was flirting and couldn't have been more obvious about it, while Elena was being her always sweet and attentive self, but he could see what he doubted even she could yet, she was, to say the least, infatuated with the teacher, or at least growing that way quickly.

But of course after more than a century of being around humans, they became very easy to read, and rarely surprised him anymore. He said rarely, because Elena had been a surprise since day one. She looked _exactly _like Katherine, _exactly _like her. At first he'd thought it was her, but no, Elena was far from Katherine, as much as they looked alike Elena's personality, the way she moved, all completely different from Katherine.

**Elena**

"Would you like to sit?" Elena asked sliding to the inside of the booth.

They'd been talking for awhile now and she thought he had to be getting uncomfortable after standing so long.

"Thank you Elena," he said smiling at her before he slid in beside her.

As she repositioned herself she saw Damon sitting across the room and gave him a small wave, which he returned with his trademark cocky smile. She gave a small smile back before turning her attention back to the conversation.

****Not thrilled with this chapter, but it was sort of necessary to me to establish the beginnings of a romance aspect, even if it is through Damon's musings… If you have any suggestions for future chapters, please let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3. Something To Be Proud Of**

Elena stood in front of her locker apprehensively, she couldn't believe she was about to do this, but she was out of options.

She gathered up as much courage as she could and walked toward Damon's locker. She didn't exactly hate Damon, they may have actually been friends if not for the fact he unnerved her.

"Morning Damon," she greeted, leaning against the locker next to his.

"And good morning to you Elena," he replied with his always cocky smile.

She couldn't help but smile back slightly, "I wanted to ask you something…" she started awkwardly.

He turned to her and raised an eyebrow, motioning for her to continue.

"I'm sure you know the big Founder's Day party is coming up, right?"

"I think I saw a banner or ten around town mentioning it," he said sarcastically.

She couldn't help laughing at his response, "I was nominated for Miss Mystic Falls, and…" he cut her off.

"I didn't think you were in to that whole, do-gooder, change the world stuff anymore?"

"This was something important to my mom…so I've accepted the nomination, and I was wondering if you would be my escort?"

"Why Elena, are you asking me on a date?"

"No, no Damon, just as friends, but it would mean a lot to me…"

"Of course I will Elena." he said.

"Thank you Damon," she said with a smile, "I'll see you in class."

She was surprised to find that even with her detour talking to Damon, she was one of the first to class.

"Good morning, Ms. Gilbert," Alaric said glancing up from his desk.

"Good morning, Mr. Saltzman," she replied with a smile, before heading to her seat.

The hour passed quickly, and the bell was ringing before she knew it, she quickly gathered her books and headed for the door.

"Ms. Gilbert," Alaric's voice halted her and she turned back.

"Yes, Mr. Saltzman?" she asked, immediately concerned she'd failed a quiz or something.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble," he said with a smile as the rest of the students left the room.

"Okay…" she said, concern now replaced with confusion.

"Teacher's aren't supposed to get involved in these things really, at least not other than the voting, but I wanted to congratulate you on being nominated for Miss Mystic, and that I hope you get it."

She could feel a blush rise to her cheeks, "Thank you, that means a lot, this was incredibly important to my mom and me…" her voice grew distant with each word.

"She would be proud of you," Alaric said quietly.

"Did you know her?" Elena asked, surprised at the statement.

"No, but it would be impossible not to be proud of you, you're a pretty incredible young woman, Elena."

"Thank you for saying that Mr. Saltzman, but I'm honestly not that different from most girls my age." she argued.

"Maybe you don't realize it, but you are." he said, meeting her eyes.

Elena suddenly felt…overwhelmed, "Well, thank you, I really appreciate that…I should probably get to my next class. I'll see you later, Mr. Saltzman."


	4. Chapter 4

Elena stared at her reflection in the mirror as Jenna finished her hair. What was she doing? She wasn't this girl anymore, she hadn't been since her parents died. She nodded along as Jenna talked on excitedly.

Finally, Jenna finished and went downstairs, leaving Elena to go change into her dress.

**Damon**

Damon walked out the door and ran into the last person he'd been expecting to see, well last two people, technically.

"Hello, brother," he said, looking between him and his blonde companion.

"Damon," Lexi greeted him with a smile.

"So where have you love birds been?" he asked leaning against the wall beside the door.

"Italy," Lexi said happily, she was a cheerful little creature.

"Sounds _fun,_ I would stay and chat longer but I'm on my way out." he said.

"You're going to want to hear this," Lexi said.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Make it quick, will you?"

"We saw Katherine," Stefan said.

Damon froze, it was the only thing his brother could have said to make him completely forget about his plans for the day.

"Where?" he asked opening the door back and ushering them inside.

**Elena**

Elena stared out the window in the bedroom of the Lockwood home, part of her just wanted to stay there and forget about the party below, but she owed this to her mother. She closed her eyes, and tried to compose herself.

"Elena?"

She turned to see Alaric standing in the doorway and smiled.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern filling his eyes.

"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked, her eyes distant.

"Maybe because you wish it was your mom here instead of Jenna, or because you don't feel like you even belong here at all."

Elena froze, what was he a mind reader?

"I…it's difficult, but I'm fine, honestly. I just want to get this over with."

"That's understandable," he said walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be fine Elena, you'll glide through this without problem, it's who you are."

Elena laughed, "You act like you know me _so_ well."

"I feel like I do," Alaric said quietly, "I should get downstairs." he said before turning and disappearing out of the room.

Elena started down the stairs her eyes searching for Damon who should have been waiting at the bottom, but wasn't. Her eyes searched the crowd hoping to catch sight of him, but nothing.

She closed her eyes for the briefest second, trying to figure out what the hell to do when she reached the bottom and when she opened them again Alaric was there, his eyes locked on her every move.

He held out his hand to her when she reached the bottom and Elena took it, unable to fight off the realization that she liked the feel of his hand on hers, much more than she should have.

"Thank you," she whispered, before pasting on a smile as they turned to face the crowd.

She couldn't help but wonder, as they reached the area with the rest of the nominees, if Alaric knew how to Waltz or not, she hoped he did, for their sakes. He held up his hand and she put hers in the air, close to his, and they began to easily move through the dance, eyes locked on each other. Mrs. Lockwood had told them at the rehearsal to keep their gazes serious, but this was…sensual.

When they finally stepped apart her head was spinning, what the hell had just happened? He was a teacher, she should not have reacted like _that!_


	5. Chapter 5

**MISSING: Desperately searching for my muse bunny, if found please return!**

"What the hell was that!" Bonnie exclaimed, hurrying over to me.

"What was what?" Elena replied, trying to play dumb.

Bonnie shot her an, _oh please _look and Elena sighed.

"We had to look…serious, part of Mrs. Lockwood's rules for this."

"Serious is one thing, I was waiting on one of you to jump the other," Bonnie said bluntly.

Elena whacked her over the head playfully, "Shut up!"

"Just telling the truth," Bonnie laughed.

"I'm going to go find Jenna, I'll see you in a bit," Elena said, hurrying off.

She wasn't looking for Jenna, not at all, she just didn't want to hear Bonnie if she'd said she was going to find Alaric. Turning a corner she ran smack into him, and he reached out and put his arms on her shoulders to steady her.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Fine, thanks," she smiled, "Actually, I wanted to thank you for stepping in back there."

"It's no problem Elena, I was happy to do it."

"Well, it means a lot, I can't believe Damon stood me up, I'm going to kill him!"

Alaric opened his mouth to say something and then closed it back.

"What were you going to say?" Elena asked.

Alaric laughed softly, "Just that Damon Salvatore has never struck me as dependable."

"Maybe not, but I thought…"

"Elena, they're going to announce the winner, let's go!" Jenna called.

Elena hurried to the main room, Alaric close at her heels.

"And this years Miss Mystic Falls is….Caroline Forbes!" Mrs. Lockwood announced.

She hugged Caroline, "Congratulations!"

Caroline hugged her back "Thank you!" she said before hurrying over to be crowned.


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't even say it Damon, I don't care," Elena said when he came up to her the following Wednesday at school.

He'd been absent for the past two days, something that wasn't uncommon for him, but it annoyed her, because she'd been in the mood to yell at him. The last two days hadn't been made any better by the fact she could barely look at Alaric without recalling the way their gazes had held during the dance.

"Elena, just give me two minutes, and I can explain, I swear," he pleaded.

"What part of I. Don't. Care. Did you fail to understand Damon?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Stefan showed up as I was leaving, he needed my help."

"Stefan, as in the estranged brother you haven't talked to in years, Stefan?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"That's the one."

"So you want me to believe, your estranged brother just _happened_ to show up on the same day that I needed you to be my escort? Not likely."

"Dammit Elena!" he cried.

"Is there a problem here?" a voice came from behind Elena.

"No, not at all Mr. Saltzman," she responded, glaring at Damon, "Just a little disagreement, I apologize for it getting out of hand." she said finally turning to face him.

"It's fine, just wanted to make sure you…my students were alright. Actually, Ms. Gilbert, I was hoping to have a word with you about your paper from yesterday."

"Of course, Mr. Saltzman," she replied with a bright smile, fully aware there was no paper from yesterday.

She followed him into his classroom and he shut the door behind them before turning to her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, eyes searching her face.

She smiled, "I'm fine, honestly, we were just arguing about his lame excuse for standing me up," she explained with a sigh.

"Which was what, exactly? I mean in my day we had to have a pretty damn good reason for standing up a beautiful girl."

Elena felt a blush flood her cheeks, "Umm, he said his estranged brother showed up as he was leaving," she said.

"Of course," he said, rolling his eyes.

"That was basically my reaction, too," she laughed, "Which, by the way, I should have said this sooner, but thanks for the save back there."

"Anytime, happy to help."

"My Aunt Jenna is having a cook out this weekend, it's nothing near the Lockwood's get togethers, but they're pretty fun, do you want to come?" Elena asked, hoping her voice didn't sound too hopeful.

"The Lockwood gatherings were always a bit overdone in my opinion, I'd love too, I'm sure it'll be fun." he said flashing her a brilliant smile.

She smiled back, mentally cursing herself for how excited she was that he'd be there.

"_I shouldn't love you, but I want to, I just can't turn away." Jesse McCartney_


	7. Chapter 7

Elena was in the kitchen getting another bag of hamburger buns when she heard the doorbell ring. She sighed, everyone knew these events were open door, but Tyler, being raised the way he had _always_ rang the bell. She walked halfway into the living room before calling out,

"Get your ass in here Lockwood, how many times do I have to tell you it's open door!" she called, with a laugh.

She'd just turned to go back outside when the door came open and a voice spoke from behind her.

"Sorry, didn't know it was open door."

Elena froze, blushing deeply, "Hi, Mr. Saltzman."

"What have I told you about that?" he joked, following her into the kitchen.

"Alaric, right," she said with a smile, "Sorry, by the way, I thought it was Tyler he's normally the only one that bothers knocking." she said grabbing a pack of buns off the bar.

Alaric followed her out and over to where Jenna stood over the grill,

"Jenna, can I help with anything?" he offered.

"Alaric, I'm so glad you made it!" she smiled, "And since you're offering, would you mind watching the burgers while I run in and get a drink?"

"Of course, no problem," he said, taking the spatula from her.

Elena cursed the pang of jealousy when Jenna shot him a flirty smile before going inside.

_Wait, jealousy, no, he's a…teacher, _she thought to herself.

"You alright, Elena?" Alaric's voice brought her back from her internal ramblings.

"Yeah, yeah, fine, just out in space for a minute, sorry," she said, glancing over at him, "If you'll excuse me a minute…I need to find Bonnie," she said, before hurrying off.

"Of course," he replied to her already retreating back.

"Bonnie!" she called, hurrying up to her best friend, "I have a problem, a huge, catastrophic problem!"

"Girl, what is wrong?"

"Umm, I just realized I have feelings for someone…someone I shouldn't," she said hesitantly.

"Let me guess, Damon?"

Elena cringed at the thought, sure Damon was hot, and charming, and a good guy when he wanted to be, but she was still angry about the Lockwood party.

"No, not Damon, it's a little more complicated…" she said quietly.

"I knew it, you have it bad for Mr. Saltzman!" she cried.

"Why don't you just run it on CNN next time?" she hissed.

"Sorry," Bonnie responded sheepishly.

"Ok, yes, I like him," she said quietly.

Bonnie grinned, "I knew it! What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, he's a teacher Bonnie."

"A teacher who's currently watching every move you make," she replied.

"Are you serious?" she asked, subtly turning her head toward Alaric at the grill, to find his eyes resting on her.

"Told you," Bonnie mused.

"Think I should call him on it?" Elena joked.

"Totally, I dare you!"

"I was kidding Bonnie," she sighed.

Bonnie pushed her towards the grill, "Go, girl, make your move." she whispered.

She had no choice but to head over to Alaric, who'd seen her get pushed forward. She smiled and walked over.

"Need anything?" she asked.

"No, thanks though, your aunt got tied up with Mrs. Lockwood," he said gesturing to the right.

"I can take over if you want," she offered with a smile.

"No, I'm fine, but thank you, my sympathies go out to you aunt though."

"Yeah, Mrs. Lockwood is impossible to get away from once she starts rambling," she said absentmindedly playing with the hem of her tank top.

"Something wrong Elena?"

"No…yes…" she sighed, "It's not important."

"Elena, whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I think…I have feelings for you." she said quietly.


	8. Chapter 8

****So this is the transition chapter as I like to call it, and also much shorter than the others and I apologize for that. I've had some requests regarding length and update time and I just want to let you all know that I have alot going on and update as frequently as possible, and that I will try to work on making chapters longer though**

Elena closed her eyes as soon as the words were out, knowing she should have never said them.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything," she said quietly, turning and walking off.

Alaric, having taken up the last of the stuff on the grill, shut it off and followed after where she'd disappeared around the side of the house. He found her curled up on a trellis seat, he'd almost missed her because it was obscured by trees.

"Mind if I sit?" he asked, gesturing to the spot at her feet.

"Of course not," she responded softly, pulling her feet in tighter.

He sat down and pulled her legs back out to where her feet were resting on his lap, causing Elena to glance over at him surprised.

"You know, normally when you tell someone something like you told me back there, it's a good idea to give them a chance to respond." he mused.

"Why, so I could make a bigger idiot of myself than I already had?"

"Elena, you and I have gotten ourselves into a pretty messed up situation here," he said, putting his face in his hands.

"I know I have, but what have you done?" she asked.

"Developed romantic feelings for a student," he replied, meeting her eyes.

"Me?" she asked, sitting up, surprised.

"Yes," he said, glancing around to make sure no one was nearby, before reaching out and stroking her face.

She closed her eyes under his touch, "So what happens now?" she asked, "Wait, before you answer that…" she glanced around, seeing that no one was nearby, she leaned forward and kissed him.

He stiffened in surprise, then kissed her back deeply, winding his hand through her hair. She leaned forward, deepening the kiss even more. When they pulled apart they were both breathless.

"Elena…" Alaric started, only to be cut off.

"I know, you're a teacher and I'm a student, this can't happen," she said quietly.

"Will you please let me talk?" he asked quietly.

She fell silent and met his eyes.

"Elena, I'm not sure how to do this, and no one, not even Bonnie could know, but I don't want to walk away from this," he said.

"I don't either, I want this, a chance for this to be something real," she said quietly.

He leaned forward and kissed her again.


	9. Authors Note

****So here's the thing, I'm marking this story as complete, seeing as I have no muse for it anymore. I may pick it up later but as for now, I think it's at a decent ending point. I apologize to everyone who was expecting more! *ducks from onslaught of flying objects* *peeks head up* Please don't hate me!**


	10. Chapter 10

****I received a request from damon-hot-as-hell to do some sort of continuation to this, so I figured I'd give it a shot…the chapter is short as I really can't find a muse for TVD anymore, but I will try to update occasionally.**

"Alaric, what are we doing?" Elena asked for probably the fifth time.

"You'll see," he replied, glancing over at where she sat in the passenger seat.

He'd been very secretive about the whole event, only telling her when he'd be picking her up. What she didn't know was he was taking her on a date, their first real date, that didn't involve takeout at his apartment. He had made reservations at a nice restaurant a couple towns over, somewhere no one knew them and they didn't risk exposure of their relationship.

Alaric hated keeping their relationship a secret, hated it more than he was willing to admit. He saw the way her male classmates looked at her, especially her ex Matt, even though he was now dating Caroline Forbes and mainly Damon Salvatore. He was afraid one day she was going to get tired of not being able to have a normal relationship and opt for someone her own age who could take her out or kiss her in public.

"Do I get to know how much longer?" she asked.

"You're impatient," he teased, glancing at the clock on the car's radio display, "Maybe half an hour."

"I'm intrigued, that definitely eliminates us going anywhere in Mystic Falls."

Alaric just gave her a knowing smile, "You'll…"

"See, I know, that's your favorite saying today." she interrupted, trying to sound annoyed, and failing.

They finally arrived at the small restaurant, it was Italian, and expensive but not pretentious. Alaric went around and opened the door for her, taking her hand as she got out.

"What do you think?" he asked, watching as she took in their surroundings.

She was smiling, looking happier than he'd seen her in awhile as he led her inside.

"You didn't have to do this," she said finally.

"I know, but I wanted to, it's about time we had a proper first date."

"I agree," she replied, squeezing his hand and leaning up to kiss his cheek.

Once they were seated in the restaurant, Alaric pulled out Elena's chair for her, they held hands across the table, talking and laughing. It was incredibly liberating being a normal couple. No one knew her as that poor girl who lost her parents or him as "Mr. Saltzman," they were just a couple out on a date.


End file.
